El Asesino Invernal
by Settleforless
Summary: En las calles de Londres se encuentra un asesino,que camina junto a nosotros,pasa desapercibido y es uno mas de los nuestros...o no.
1. Capitulo 1: Nacimiento

El Asesino Invernal

Capitulo 1: Nacimiento

Corría el año una fría noche de otoño en Londres, donde solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y las hojas que volaban por este.  
Por una oscura y fría calle, donde se podían ver a las ratas correr apresuradas, se escuchaban gemidos de dolor.  
Adentro de la casa, acababa de nacer un niño, bautizado bajo el nombre de Beowulf Chamberlain Winterborough Carrington.  
Beowulf había tenido la suerte de nacer en una familia prestigiada de Inglaterra, ya que su padre era un juez muy rico.

El Señor Winterborough se acerco a la cama donde descansaba su esposa, con el recién nacido apoyado en su pecho. Acaricio al bebé y luego beso la frente de su sudorienta esposa mientras que una de las criadas pasaba un trapo mojado por la frente de esta.  
Winterborough sabía que su esposa tenía muchas posibilidades de no sobrevivir, pero guardaba la esperanza de que ella viviera para ver crecer a su hijo.  
A la mañana siguiente, apenas se despertó pensó que ya seria viudo. Hizo todos los rituales de la mañana, sin ninguna prisa, pero con un sabor amargo en la boca, ya que el sospechaba que su amada no estaba viva. Quiso llorar, pero se recordó a si mismo las palabras de su padre: "Nunca serás un hombre, nunca te trataran por lo que eres si lloras"  
Se dirigió a la puerta de su mujer, tomo aire y entro.  
Su esposa aun no estaba despierta, pero pudo sentir su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.  
El se limito a sonreír, y miro al niño, que yacía en su cuna.  
-Casi…  
No pudo completar la frase, solo se dio la media vuelta y salio por la puerta mientras una criada, Mary, lo miraba con odio.

Esa misma noche, Mary Alice, la madre del pequeño niño, no se había recuperado del todo, pero se esforzó para bajar las largas escaleras y quedarse sentada en una silla de la mesa, ya que esa noche estaba invitada mucha gente de alta alcurnia por el nacimiento del bebé.  
Horas después, empezó a llegar la gente, que se acomodaba en la larga mesa mientras hablaban y reían.  
El niño, con un día de existencia, miro desesperadamente con sus ojos azules a toda la gente, luego a su madre de igual modo. Esta no se percato y siguió meciendo en sus brazos al niño. Cuando el bullicio se hizo mas intenso y el pequeño no pudo ni hacer un sonido…grito.  
De pronto todo el mundo callo por unos instantes y luego un hombre borracho de igual importancia que Winterborough levanto su copa y con una voz ahogada dijo:  
-¡Pero que pequeño tan adorable!  
Todo el mundo rió estruendosamente. Lo que se esperaba era que el niño llorara, pero este se quedo en silencio mirando el techo. Nadie le presto atención y siguieron en sus asuntos, hasta que se escucharon pasos.  
Por la puerta entro el Barón Stadpole, con un obsequio envuelto con un papel azul y un gran moño blanco.  
-Ha nacido el nuevo Winterborough, que alegría.  
Dijo recaído  
Cuando camino hacia Mary Alice y vio al niño en sus brazos su expresión cambio por completo: estaba sorprendido, fascinado y encantado con el pequeño Winterborough. Estudio su angelical rostro pálido y luego sus grandes ojos azules.  
Puso su mano en el cabello castaño claro del niño y luego le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. El niño seguía inmóvil pero prestando atención a cada palabra del Barón, aunque no las entendía.  
Stadpole le sonrió a la feliz madre y ella hizo lo mismo, mientras que el padre de Beowulf lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Cuando todos se fueron, la adolorida madre hizo lo que pudo para levantarse e irse a la cama con la ayuda de Mary y las otras criadas. No olviden a Mary, es parte crucial de la historia.

El niño no dormía, observaba el techo, como si estuviera castigado, muy pensativo. Luego miro a la luna, con expresión ausente cuando de ponto se abrió la puerta. El niño miro directamente hacia ella y encontró a Mary, que se acercaba a el con un chuchillo.  
- Que lastima…eres muy lindo para morir, pero así lo ha puesto el destino  
Beowulf la miro fijamente, lo que impresiono a la criada.  
-Al parecer eres especial…además eres demasiado tierno. –Suspiró- Esta noche te has salvado, pero luego volveré, eso tenlo por seguro.  
Dejo caer el cuchillo al suelo y salio por la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2: Inicios

Capitulo 2: Inicios

Beowulf estaba cumpliendo 5 años ese día. También ese día se cumplía el aniversario de la muerte de su abuelo, que hacía 1 año había fallecido. Eso nunca pareció afectarle a Beowulf en absoluto.

El otoño azotaba al Reino Unido otra vez, pero al niño le gustaba. Esta de mas decir que le gustaba mas el invierno no por el frió, si no porque los indigentes morían con la gran ola de frió. Desde pequeño fue un niño muy macabro, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, ya que era un excelente actor.

Beowulf se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mirando a Mary, quien no se había percatado de su presencia.

Mary maldecía en voz baja, ya que se había abierto el dedo con un cuchillo. La joven se fue al baño que era para los criados, mientras que el cumpleañero se dirigía al cuchillo ensangrentado. Lo tomo en sus pequeñas manos y paso la sangre que se encontraba en la punta y el filo y se la paso por la cara. El niño rió como si le hubieran echo cosquillas aunque era algo menos inocente que eso.

Entro una de las criadas más viejas, con su cabello blanco en canas y su arrugada piel.

-¡¿Que has hecho?!

Pregunto sobresaltada.

Por el tono en que lo dijo Mary Alice, la madre del pequeño, entro en la cocina de inmediato. Beowulf soltó el cuchillo al sentir los pasos de su madre y lo arrojo a los pies de la criada.

La señora entro tan rápido como pudo y miro horrorizada a la anciana.

El pequeño, muy inteligente, se hizo un corte en la cara y dijo que la criada quería matarlo. Después de ese día, nunca más se supo de la pobre e inocente mujer.

Mas tarde, ese mismo día, los amigos de la familia empezaron a llegar a la enorme casa. Todo el mundo venia con sus hijos y se los presentaban a Beowulf y este no les prestaba atención.

El niño de ya 5 años y los hijos de los amigos de sus padres se sentaron en el patio.

Un niño de cabello negro y unos penetrantes ojos verdes se le acerco para hablar.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Mi nombre es Frederic.

Beowulf, se paró y camino hacia la casa, odiando las multitudes, como ya lo había demostrado a un día de su nacimiento.

El niño se encerró en su habitación. Abrió un cajón pintado mano, que contenía juguetes que cualquier niño habría querido, pero como era de imaginarse, Beowulf no.

Agarro un soldadito ingles de plomo, luego una vela encendida y lo paso por esta. Cuando ya no había quedado nada del soldado agarro un muñeco de porcelana, muy fino, y lo estampo contra la pared.

Nadie pudo haber escuchado nada porque había bastante bullicio en la planta baja.

De pronto se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta y luego esta se abrió. Por ella paso el Barón Stadpole, que se sentó en la cama.

-¿Sabes? Tienes mucho de mi carácter, de pequeño yo también hacia esas cosas –rió- Cuando seas mas grande te aseguro que querrás dominar al mundo…eso es lo que yo busco.

El niño se quedo viéndole muy atentamente.

-El regalo que te di el día que naciste, de seguro que no lo recuerdas pero esta en ese armario –dijo señalando la puerta del amplio armario- Solo ábrelo cuando tengas 18, ni un año mas ni uno menos. Créeme, te servirá de mucho. –suspiro y luego miro al pequeño- Este es mi regalo hoy.

El Barón le dio una pequeña cajita roja. Beowulf la abrió y en ella se encontraba un fino reloj de bolsillo dorado, que estaba grabado con las iniciales del niño.

-Gracias

Dije esté reacio, pero agradecido.


	3. Chapter 3: La primera vez

Ahora con 13 años, Beowulf era un actor de primera, sabía con quien tenía que fingir discretamente y con quien drásticamente.

La noche del 1º de diciembre, una que Beowulf, ni los indigentes, jamás olvidarían.

Era sábado por la mañana, Beowulf quiso ir a pasear por las heladas calles de Londres, donde la noche anterior había nevado.

Insistió en ir solo, según el "Para no molestar a nadie".

Camino unas cuantas calles con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro; su plan estaba en marcha.

Había planeado todo, desde la hora en que debía salir de casa hasta la a que tenía que llegar.

Como en esa época no era muy difícil de encontrar, se topó con una familia de indigentes, pidiéndole a la gente unos chelines para comer, pero nadie les prestaba atención.

A Beowulf se le formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el estaba apunto de atacar.

Se acerco a la familia y con aires de superioridad y voz firme dijo:

-Vengan conmigo, les daré cuanto dinero quieran, pero deben venir con migo.

Beowulf los llevo a un callejón oscuro, para que nadie los vea.

La madre llevaba en los brazos a un bebe y de su falda se agarraban dos niños de no mas de 5 y 8 años.

La mujer se veía preocupada, pero en cambio, el padre tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que por lo menos, algo podrían comer esa noche.

-Parecen contra la pared

Les ordeno Beowulf.

La familia obedeció. La madre susurraba algo incomprensible, que se asemejaban bastante a las suplicas.

De su bolsillo, el chico saco un cuchillo con el mango de plata, que le había regalado el Barón Stadpole le había regalado cuando nació. Nunca se pregunto por que se lo había regalado siendo tan bebe. Sus padres nunca lo vieron, porque permaneció escondido debajo de su cama todo el tiempo.

Primero se acerco despacio hacia el hombre y susurro Los débiles mueren.

Acto seguido le corto la cabeza salvajemente, manchándose de sangre el grueso saco y la cara.

Luego apuñalo a la madre y desangro a los niños, pero al bebe lo estampo contra la pared.

Beowulf rió maléficamente. Lo había disfrutado.

Se quito el saco y con el tapo a los niños, sin intención de hacerlo, solo de librarse de esa ensangrentada prenda.

Esa mañana había dejado un balde con agua para limpiarse la cara. Lo hizo y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Vio a mucha gente en el camino, mientras sonreía diabólicamente. Era el crimen perfecto, era con todo lo que su mente había soñado.

Sintió que nadie lo entendía por un momento, pero luego ese sentimiento se esfumo con la niebla.

Pudo ver que alguien entraba al callejón; una figura robusta, no muy alto. No se preocupo por nada, solo siguió caminando, como todo un profesional.

Llego a su casa, saludo a su madre e ignoro las preguntas de Mary, la criada. Subió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, mirando fijamente al armario. Sintió ganas de abrir la caja pero no lo hizo.

El Barón lo conocía mejor que su padre, que a decir verdad, odiaba, a diferencia de su madre a quien realmente amaba.

Se asomo por la ventana, mirando el caos que se producía en las frías y peligrosas calles de Londres, donde pronto el terror se desataría.


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Me permite este baile?

Capitulo 4:

Los últimos años habían sido iguales o peores. Las cosas que había echo Beowulf en secreto habían sido muy atroces, pero a quien le importaba…

En ese entonces él tenía 18 años. Todas las muchachas estaban enamoradas de el, con esa sonrisa que derretía y los ojos con un frió comparable con el hielo.

No hacia caso a las jóvenes, es mas, ni se daba cuenta. El tenia otras cosas en que preocuparse.

Beowulf también tenia una pretendienta secreta…era Mary, la criada. Ella le llevaba 8 años, pero aun así, lo amaba. A diferencia de Mary, Beowulf la odiaba con cada fibra de su ser, no la podía ni ver.

Por otro lado, las visitas del Barón Stadpole empezaron a cesar hasta que de un día para otro, el Barón nunca más se acerco a la casa Winterborough. Beowulf llego a pensar que Stadpole podría ser su padre, ya que compartían mucho en común a diferencia de su padre.

¿Por qué la vida me fue tan dura? ¿Por qué todo el mundo es feliz menos yo? ¿Por qué?

Pensó Beowulf, algo deprimido, sentado bajo el gran manzano del patio de la casa.

Tenia todo lo que cualquiera habría deseado: Poder, belleza, dinero, padres que lo amaban, jóvenes mujeres…pero sin embargo el era infeliz. El no mataba por eso, a decir verdad, solo el supo el por qué.

Se acostó en el césped. Cuando lo hizo se escucho el crack de las hojas secas. Era otoño del año 1781.

Winterborough se puso a ver las nubes, pensando si allá afuera habría alguien o algo para el.

Después de horas, cuando empezó a oscurecer, entro a la casa. Mary lo vio y le empezó a gritar

-¡Aun no se ha cambiado! ¿Piensa ir con esas fachas al baile? No lo creo, así que suba ahora mismo.

Beowulf la miro desconcertado y con odio al mismo.

-¿De que hablas? Ah, y otra cosa –ahora estaba gritando- ¡No te atrevas a gritarme otra vez criada de porquería!

Mary frunció el seño, pero así eran las cosas, ella solo era una criada y Beowulf era quien mandaba.

- El baile del Barón Stadpole. La ropa esta en su habitación, señor.

A Beowulf se le iluminaron los ojos. ¡El Barón no estaba muerto! Él estaba muy feliz. Subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas, llego a su habitación y se cambio de ropa. Se preparo para volver a ver al Barón; ya tenia listo lo que le iba a decir.

Durante todo el viaje estuvo muy ansioso. Cuando llego miro la casa de Stadpole se sorprendió. No era tan grande como esperaba, era más chica que la suya, teniendo en cuenta que era un Barón.

Las puertas se abrieron y primero paso su madre, luego él y después su padre.

Pudo ver a gente bailotear con sus suntuosos trajes y vestidos, sus altos peinados y sus risas estruendosas. A Beowulf nunca le gusto el ruido, desde pequeño lo demostró.

Miro las caras de todas las personas presentes en el gran salón, buscando a Stadpole, pero sin éxito.

En su búsqueda vio a alguien que lo deslumbro: Una chica con el pelo rojo como el fuego y unos ojos color esmeralda.

Se quedo embobado unos instantes por tal belleza.

Ella reía alegremente, su mirada era ingenua y dulce, sus ojos parecían vidriosos y su voz era pacifica y sonaba como al canto de una alondra: Suave.

Llevaba un vestido negro con mangas de tul del mismo color y el cabello recogido para arriba con broches suntuosos.

Beowulf dudo…¿Debía buscar al Barón o ir a hablarle a la única joven con la que se sintió atraído?

Opto por la joven.

Tomo aire y fue a pedirle un baile. Se acerco lentamente y cuando ella se percato de su presencia le sonrió dulcemente.

-Disculpe, ¿Le gustaría bailar?

Dijo el joven tendiéndole la mano

Ella asintió y tomo la mano de Beowulf, él la condujo hacia la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar.

-Dígame ¿Cómo se llama?

- Beowulf Chamberlain Winterborough Carrington. ¿Usted?

-Amice Celestria Thatcher Guister

Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto señorita Guister.

Dijo él con voz suave.

-Igualmente

Coincidió ella…


	5. Chapter 5: Amor y Odio

Capitulo 5:

Cuando Beowulf le sonreía a la encantadora Amice, un hombre muy grande y alineado dijo con voz grave:

-Disculpe, pero me encantaría bailar con mi prometida.

Beowulf abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creerlo, ella estaba comprometida…salio con el corazón roto en mil pedazos, subió las escaleras y se encerró en una aviación cualquiera, la primera que vio. Se quedo mirando fijamente hacia la nada, destrozado, hasta que se percato de la presencia de alguien.

-¡¿Quién anda allí?!

Una esbelta figura salio de entre las sombras: era una joven señorita, con aspecto frágil, como de una muñeca de porcelana. Tenía la misma cabellera flamígera que Amice, la misma piel pálida, pero sus ojos solo compartían el mismo color: Estos reflejaban fragilidad, tristeza y dolor pero sorprendentemente también cariño, amor, felicidad y ternura. Era algo raro para Beowulf, sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo pero al mismo tiempo calidos como el fuego.

-Di…disculpe –susurro la chica- Yo ya me iba, lo siento mucho.

-No…discúlpeme a mí, fue una falta de respeto entrar sin llamar a la puerta y gritar de ese modo.

La fiera estaba apaciguada, era algo sorprendente. Nadie nunca lo había logrado.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Dijo ahora con más rudeza.

-Agnes Celestria Thatcher Guister

Beowulf empalideció, ella era la hermana de Amice.

-¿Usted es la herma…la hermana de Amice?

-Así es, soy su gemela.

Dijo esta con pena.

El joven se acerco a ella para poder verla mejor: Tenía el cabello enmarañado y una mequilla raspada

-¿Qué le ha sucedido?

Él trato de tocarle la mejilla, pero Agnes se movió para atrás con un jadeo pero Beowulf la toco de tomos modos.

-Mmm creo que debes mojarte eso.

Mojo el dedo gordo en una jarra con agua que había cerca y lo paso sobre la mejilla de Agnes.

-Gracias

-De nada

Dijo ásperamente

La miro con una expresión dulce. No se veía mucho ya que lo único que iluminaba era la Luna. ¿Acaso se estaría enamorando? ¿Después del dolor otra vez "amor? Al parecer si.

Beowulf se quedo contemplándola, Agnes, muy extrañada, solo se dejaba ser deleitada por los brillantes ojos del joven que tenia en frente.


	6. Chapter 6:Volviendo a los viejos habitos

De pronto se escucho un ruido afuera, risas estruendosas. Beowulf recordó cuando era una bebe, esas risas…de pronto recordó, mas bien, sintió la necesidad, de hablar con Stadpole. Él siempre creyó que el Barón era su padre, que su madre le fue infiel a el hombre que llevaba su mismo apellido y que todo había sido un engaño hacia Winterborough porque el que se hacía llamar "su padre" no era como él, no compartían los mismos gustos, no tenían nada en común, en cambio, con el Barón era una historia diferente: tenían un mundo en común. No era difícil de averiguarlo, solo se tenía que entrar al gran despacho de Stadpole, lleno de espadas y alguna que otra arma escondida, pero lo mas interesante, es que al Barón le gustaba el arte, cosa que Beowulf nunca había probado.

Empujo levemente a Agnes y se fue lentamente hacia la habitación de Stadpole. Cuando salio de aquella habitación impregnada por el dulzor del perfume de mujer que Agnes portaba, se dirigió hacia la baranda de las escaleras y miro con asco desde allí a toda la gente que bailaba y reía estrepitosamente pero una mano que le toco el hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hola primo.

Era Frederic, el primo de Beowulf, hijo del hermano de su madre y el niño al que no le dirigió la palabra en su cumpleaños numero cinco.

-Hola, tanto tiempo, estabas desaparecido –Dijo Beowulf con una sonrisa- Vaya, eres la única persona interesante en este lugar

-Yo no pienso lo mismo –contradijo este- Estaba pensando en hacer enojar a la loca de Wuneish.

-¿La joven o la vieja?

-La vieja. A decir verdad, la joven es muy hermosa

-Pero dicen que esta loca, al igual que la madre –Beowulf rió despacio- Los dementes con los dementes

-¿Eso piensas?

Frederic despeino un poco a Beowulf y le pego en el estomago, este rió.

-Como sea ¿Me ayudas?

-Claro, ya me estoy aburriendo en este lugar así que hagámoslo ahora antes de que cambie de opinión

Los jóvenes bajaron las largas escaleras y empezaron a buscar a la anciana Wuneish pero justo en ese momento, Beowulf vio a las gemelas Thatcher: Agnes ahora estaba bien peinada y Amice reía, sin hablar con su hermana. Beowulf se pregunto si Agnes tendría un prometido, ya que su hermana si, pero luego decidió seguir con el plan. Encontraron a la anciana y con el engaño de que Había cierta persona que la quería encontrar afuera la viuda no dudo en ir.

Salieron al jardín y le dijeron que cerrara los ojos, luego, los dos armados con cuchillos, se los clavaron en la espalda. La anciana no pudo empezar a gritar porque luego de las primeras apuñaladas vinieron otras miles. La sangre brotaba del cuerpo y manchaba su vestido color naranja. Frederic y Beowulf disfrutaron eso como nunca, para ellos eso era una "broma".

Dejaron los cuchillos en forma de X cruzados en la espalda del cadáver y entraron al salón como si nada. Pasaron dos horas y nadie veía a Wuneish, tampoco se interesaban mucho.

Una pareja salio al hermoso patio y se internaron en el laberinto de rozas blancas, pero algo les llamo la atención: Había seis rosas rojas, dos completamente rojas pero chorreaban alguna sustancia desconocida, del mismo color carmín, y otras tres salpicadas. Se adentraron un poco más y vieron el cuerpo de la anciana. La mujer grito y todo el mundo salio afuera. Su hija, Gina, apenas la vio lloro desaforadamente. Ahora estaba sola en el mundo, con una gran fortuna, pero sola ya que apenas tenia 16 años. Frederic aprovecho la ocasión y la abrazo, susurrándole "Todo estará bien. Puedes vivir con mi familia si así lo deseas"

Una persona muy bajita y rechoncha se la llevo, con la ayuda de otra persona muy grande y todo el mundo entro a festejar otra vez ¿Qué festejaban? Nada, era solo el amor al desbrode.


End file.
